


Defeated

by XenoVirus



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 06:57:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6894637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XenoVirus/pseuds/XenoVirus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Defeat isn't always so bad and sometimes the sex is silly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Defeated

**Author's Note:**

> Un-beat'd and written in twenty minutes.
> 
> Concrit is more than welcome and please give me a heads up if there's any mistakes.

He’s been defeated once again. Not that he’s complaining this time, because, really, if a man were to complain that his dick was being ridden so thoroughly then maybe he ought to lop off his balls and live in a monastery.

It seemed Kakarot was, of course, enjoying his victory, his cheeks were flushed and eyes bright with mischief. He was smiling, wide and genuine, like he was on the best fucking roller coaster in the world. Kakarot was only serious when the world was in danger or when someone he loved was hurt. Everything else was fair game to the buffoon’s childishness, including his recent sexual activities with Vegeta.

The smiling shouldn’t be endearing but it is. Vegeta, especially, shouldn’t find it endearing but he does. But he is only mortal after all, and just as fallible as the rest of them, as much as it pains him to admit it. When Kakarot looks at like this, hips rocking, hands balanced on Vegeta and smiling like there’s something special and secret between them, it makes Vegeta’s chest hurt.

Kakarot looks as if nothing else makes him as happy and being here with his Prince. In a room where exists just their own private corner of the, where dusty sunbeams are the only witnesses to the breaths they share and the kisses they give. Vegeta wonders if that’s what he looks like, weather Kakarot knows just how much he affects Vegeta.

Strong, thick thighs framed Vegeta’s hips and he let his hands glide gently up and down, his hands pause at his partner's hipbones momentarily before he continued downward, feeling the muscles work with his movement. It all feels so familiar, like they've spent a lifetime together like, when in reality it’d only been a handful of times.

And that was what got him really. The first time at least, if it should have ever happened at all, should have been awkward and clumsy, rough and hard but it had been like coming home for the first time since childhood or slipping into a suit he’d worn over a thousand times. It’d been simply the feeling of finally.

Vegeta brought his hands to Kakarot’s hips a final time, this time, to hold the man steady as his own body finally began to move with more power. Kakarot started to let out a little moan when a particular spot was hit but they were interspersed between giggles and snorts. It was completely ridiculous, he could see Kakarot’s dick, large and an angry looking red, leaking thick precum like an open tap to pool and overflow in the crevices of Vegeta’s muscles. The closer Kakarot seemed to completion, the more hysterical he seems, absolutely delighted at being fucked. The more hysterical Kakarot got, the funnier Vegeta found it. He couldn’t help the small smile that easily broke it’s way through.

Every one of his thrusts was met with a small ‘uh’ followed by a giggle or snort, shoulder’s shaking. Eventually, he could no longer support himself and Kakarot fell forward, allowing Vegeta to take the full brunt of his weight while he stifled his laughter in the tanned neck. Taking his cue, Vegeta gripped behind both powerful thighs and braces his feet on the mattress, the added leverage allowing his thrusts to snap more energetically into his lover. The little grunts were coming in faster now, the laughter becoming more like silent tremors of pleasure. Kakarot’s mouth was hot and damp and neck, hot breath ghosting between.

“Kakarot”, his voice sounded appalling to his own ears, tight and a little high with the strain his body was going through, but Kakarot’s didn’t notice, or at least his only response was simply another grunt. Vegeta licked his dry lips and cleared his throat, trying to get calm himself. “C’mere”, was about all he managed but half a second later Kakarot’s mouth met his own, hot and soft. He sighed into the heat and let himself fall into the kiss a little more. Kakarot murmured his own breathless whimper before he ultimately came, wet and hot filling the spaces between them. In repose, Vegeta met his own orgasm with a long, drawn out groan. They kept kissing, slow and indulgently, Vegeta could still feel Kakarot smile but it was against own and allowed the other to ride through the aftershock by grinding down on his own overly sensitive cock. 

They stayed like that for a while, smiling into sloppy, lazy kisses, Kakarot making slow circles with his hips. They may leave the security of the bed in an hour or so, to train or to eat, but for now, they were simply content to drink each other in and bath in the beams of the afternoon sun.


End file.
